


Kids

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [23]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Children, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Joe finds out you have a daughter from a previous relationship.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Kids

You and Joe hit it off right away when a mutual friend set you up and you've been seeing him for a couple of weeks now. She told you it was about time you finally started dating again and it turned out she was right about Joe being the perfect match.

The two of you are sitting in the car, planning to drive to your place to spend the afternoon watching Netflix. He's just chatting with you when your phone rings. You give him an apologetic look as you recognize the phone number and answer the call. "(Y/n) (y/l/n), hello?"

Joe watches your reaction, frowning. "Stella puked in the classroom?" you ask worriedly, which catches his attention. "Okay, I'll pick her up in twenty minutes. Goodbye."

You hang up and sigh, turning to Joe. "Small change of plan, we have to make a stop at the elementary school."

"You've got a kid?" he asks, smiling.

"Yeah…" You bite your lip as you start the car. This isn't exactly how you wanted him to find out, but you'd have to let him know sooner or later anyway. You only hope he's okay with you having a daughter from a previous relationship. "Sorry about not telling you… I didn't know how you would react…"

"Are you kidding me?" His smile grows even wider. "I love children! I totally get why you wanted to wait, though. Some guys don't like it when their partner already has kids, but I really don't mind," he reassures you.

Yup, he _is_ a great guy.


End file.
